


under the willow tree

by jamari



Series: in a sky full of stars [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Freckle counting, Freckles, Kissing in the Rain, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir fluff, Rain, chat noir counting ladybug's freckles, i literally have no reason to write this but here, no beta we die like superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamari/pseuds/jamari
Summary: it's raining, and two exhausted superheroes are cuddling under a willow tree, as chat counts ladybug's freckles, they struggle to stay awake.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: in a sky full of stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996450
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	under the willow tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraculouslyHopeful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyHopeful/gifts), [being_happy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_happy/gifts).



> i literally have no reason to write this but here take it
> 
> also dedication to everyone in the ladynoir group chat, yall rock <333

The rain delicately fell like a peaceful shower, providing a soothing and serene sound, one enough to relax the pair as they cuddled together, under this beautiful big tree. Ladybug and Chat Noir sat under it.

They'd been tired, _so tired_ , after a long day of akumas and drama, they had finally found peace. They watched the sun dip into the horizon, and now slowly watched the illumination of the moon gradually rise into the navy blue sky, and the stars sparkled, almost bragging their shining beauty towards them. It seemed as thousands of little star flakes were above their heads and that there were endless combinations of constellations to point out while stargazing if they could ever manage to keep their eyes open.

The eyelids of the pair were starting to become heavy, and beautiful blue oceans and emerald green eyes were just begging to close and allow the pair to drift off. 

Chat reached up to delicately stroke Ladybug's soft raven hair, and she allowed him to do so, as she slowly relaxed under his claws. He softly scratched her scalp as the rain dripped onto it, just barely dampening it.

For the millionth time tonight, Chat asked the same question again.

"Can I count your freckles now? Before you fall asleep?" Chat Noir requested, with those irresistible kitten eyes, even irresistible for the strong heroine Ladybug.

She sighed but nodded. She could never break a promise to him, especially with those eyes he was using on her right now. The girl slowly turned to him and he smiled. She could already feel the red hot blushing coming from her cheeks and heating up her face.

"This is ridiculous" She added, annoyed but giggling. He only smiled at her comment but continued to gently poke her face with his clawed finger, counting each of the freckles peppered across her face and across the bridge of her nose. 

As weird as it was, this was something he'd been wanting to do for a while. He'd always listened to her complaints about her freckles but never got close up enough to see what she was actually dealing with there. Now that he was up close, he saw them from a whole new perspective.

They were gorgeous. 

Not only were they cute and an adorable detail, but they also enhanced her beauty. They looked like little strawberry seeds scattered across her milky skin, and it looked absolutely angelic and radiant on her. How could one human contain so much beauty?

"Are you done?" She asked, her cheeks already rosy red, showcasing her embarrassment to him. He smiled once more after counting the final freckle, which was right in the center of her left cheekbone.

"Yep." He said softly before reaching forward and planting a chaste kiss on her left cheek, causing her heart to speed up. It felt as if it could beat out of her chest any minute. 

None the less, she giggled nervously, butterflies flapping in her chest.

Taking it as a good sign, Chat peppered more kisses on her face, leaving her as a giggling but happy mess. 

"Alhihright you dork, enough." She squealed, pushing his face away, and hiding back into his chest. She felt her body explode with warmth as she did so.

He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, carefully rubbing her back as she snuggled into him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Sapphire and Emerald's eyes finally gave in to the soothing feel. The wind was simply too comforting for them, and the leaves falling over their heads from the tree were just too mesmerizing.

It's just another night under a willow tree for them.

**Author's Note:**

> yayy ladynoir fluff to cure my sadness. this work was brought to you by an infinite supply of sugar cookies <3 :))
> 
> If you are interested in reading, writing, drawing, cosplay, and everything in between, please join the [miraculous fanworks discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! we love new members!! <33


End file.
